People removing laundry from a dryer at the end of a machine laundry cycle typically choose to either place clothing items such as shirts and pants directly onto clothes hangers for immediate hanging to reduce wrinkling, or to fold items of clothing or bathroom linens for placement in a drawer or linen closet. To perform these functions, users require hanging rods or valets on which to place hangers. A flat surface to hold a laundry basket of soiled or clean folded clothes is also required. People also utilize laundry baskets or carts on wheels to transport soiled laundry to a washing machine or for placement of freshly laundered and folded items.
Prior art to aid in hanging freshly laundered items consists of floor stands that take up floor space and do not provide for convenient storage when not needed, and which do not provide for a flat surface for folding other non-hanging items or to hold a laundry basket. Such floor stands are bulky and sometimes unstable. Prior art also consists of wall mounted or floor mounted racks that protrude permanently into view and take up valuable space in a laundry room. Prior art also consists of table carts that fold into a more compact configuration for storage.
Prior art also disclose folding tables and surfaces without the addition of stand-alone carts that can be used as a serving cart. Most prior devices require folding and collapsing on a flat, horizontal surface, such as a floor space, rather than from a vertical position, retaining an upright position, and also require performing multiple steps to achieve the desire collapsed position.